Til Undeath Do We Part
by Weskette
Summary: He didn't understand her. He loved her, sure, but some things about her he just didn't get.


**I wanted to post something happier after killing both of them off in Worlds Away. So here~**

* * *

**Til Undeath Do We Part**

He didn't understand her. He loved her, sure, but some things about her he just didn't get. Like how her favorite canned food is alphabet soup. Plain vegetable soup doesn't work, it needs letters in it. He also didn't get why she had to spell out messages in it whenever she served him a bowl. "I like your crossbow" it had said the last time. One of the s's had been a backwards z while the y was a v and l on top of each other. He also didn't understand her habit to tap her long nails on any hard surface. It wasn't annoying, but why'd she do it? She always hummed along with it, so maybe she had a song in her head? And then there was her habit to, when approaching him from behind, drag her nails softly down his back. He didn't mind it at all. It felt nice, exspecially when she did it for a few minutes before returning to her duties. He always felt like her pet when she did that, though.

There were things he did get, of course. How she'd always clean her gun at the end of the day and how she'd assess her surroundings thouroughly before even considering sitting down. Those were what kept her alive. He also got how she shook their sleeping bags out everytime they moved. Showers, unfortunately, weren't the easiest thing to come by and it always worked out better if she shook the dirt out of the place they slept. He understood how with any sound she heard that didn't belong, her hand instantly settled on her gun's handle. She knew how to survive in this world. Much better than any other woman he knew. Maggie barely knew how to use again, Beth even less, and he'd be surprised if Lori could pick up a gun without shooting herself.

But what he really didn't understand was why she wanted him to propose to her. It was the middle of the goddamn apocolypse and she wanted a ring on her finger. She had said she didn't care what kind of ring, just as long as there was one. In his mind, they might as well as be married already. They slept besides each other every night, had sex if they were in the mood and had small arguments that always turned into mumbled apologies and soft hopeful kisses. That's what marriage was, right? Happiness together?

So why'd she need these rings? He shoved them into his pocket, hoping she'll like them. He'd found them at a broken jewelry store in the last town they passed through. Hers was white gold with a gold vine circling around it. His was just plain gold. He just hoped she liked them. She was sitting outside, in the shade of the oak tree. He didn't really know how to propose. He didn't want to do something sappy and kneel down and get everyone's attention. That'd ruin it. He also didn't want something cheesy like hiding it in the next thing she ate like he had seen in so many movies. He wanted something that would suit them. He couldn't put the ring on an arrow and shoot the arrow at her feet. The ring would put it off balance and he could end up shooting her. He didn't want that. He could do it later that night, before bed. But that was to long when he wanted to get it over with quickly.

In the end, he just walked over and handed it to her. She had been reading, so it took her a second to look up. When she did, her eyes were caught on the ring, widening as they stared. "Oh, _wow_," she said breathlessly. "That's... Wow!"

"Well? Ya' said you wanted one," he mumbled, paying attention to her face, yet not meeting her eyes. "You like it, right?"

She nodded. "I love it! Where'd you get it?"

"Some jewelry store..."

She dropped her book and hugged him. They pulled apart and he slipped it on her finger. She smiled. "Did you get one for yourself?" He nodded and pulled it out of his pocket. She took it from him and placed it on his finger. "Til undeath do we part!" she giggled.

"Do I get t' kiss the bride?" he asked with a small grin. She nodded and leaned against him, being pulled into a kiss. "I gotta ask you somethin', blondie," he spoke as he pulled away. "Why'd you want t' get married n' have a ring so badly?"

She shrugged. "I've always wanted to since I was little. Since I have you, not even the apocolypse could stop me from getting what I want. So I wanted a ring. And you, of course. I always want you."

"That so?" They kissed again, the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. "Gotta say, never thought you'd been one t' want marriage."

"Please," she smirked. "I've had my wedding song picked out for years."

"And what's that?"

"Through Glass by Stone Sour. I love that song."

"How's it go? Maybe you can sing it a little. We did just get married."

She bit her lip, still smiling. "I'm not very good..."

"I've heard ya' sing. I like it," he murmured into her neck. "Please?"

She sighed. "Fine..." She sung softly, only to him. "I'm looking at you through the glass. Don't know how much time has passed, but, God, it feels like forever. No one ever tells you that forever feels like home, sitting all alone inside your head... How do you feel? That is the question. But I forget, you don't expect an easy answer... When something like a soul becomes initialized and folded up like paper dolls and little notes, you can't expect a bit of hope. But while you're outside, looking in, describing what you see, remember what your staring at is me." She finished, blushing brightly. He smiled and kissed her again.

"Sounded great, doll. Don't think anyone else coulda sung it better."

"Corey Taylor could've," she whispered.

"Nah. He ain't you." They were both quiet for a moment, drinking in the moment. "So you like your wedding?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course. Better than anything I could've imagined. And the groom isn't bad either."

He grinned. "Better hope so. 'Cause like you said. 'Til undeath do we part."


End file.
